


I was not afraid!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, Mutual Pining, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: If only the idiots understood their feelings were mutual Zeus wouldn't have to scare Malfoy with so much lightening!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	I was not afraid!

Harry had decided to take things easy in his 8th year. So he took a chance and tried being friends with Malfoy. It took time and there was a lot of fights but it was no longer Malfoy but Draco. 

After getting to know the real Draco Malfoy, Harry thought he would've been a person to kill a Basilisk with. And he didn't wanted this fragile friendship to break off after Hogwarts. So when Draco suggested as a joke he might shift to Grimmauld place Harry agreed to it immediately. 

At first things were a bit rocky. It took time to adjust to each other. But after some time they had set into a routine. Kreacher would clean the rooms and wash the clothes but most of the things were done by the both of them. 

Harry would be in charge of the breakfast. He would first knock three times on Draco's door then barge in with a mug of coffee. He would set it on the side table, open the curtains and then nudge Draco a bit. When he saw the blond's eye open he would nod and go back down stairs. And when Draco came down, there was another mug of coffee with a fresh plate of breakfast. 

Draco was in charge of dinner since he would always return early. He would freshen up and then go to the pantry to check what they had. And every alternate days, when he wasn't tired he would make treacle tarts. And when Harry would enter, he could hear soft music playing in house and Draco coming to the entrance to greet and ask him about his day. 

And Harry would be in charge of the shopping mostly. He was the one who would go to the muggle shops to get all those ready to eat snacks and meals. And Draco would be the one to update their alcohol inventory. And he would sometimes get different kinds of herbs from the Manor's garden whenever he visited. 

And on the days when Harry didn't have Auror training and Draco didn't have model gigs or potions to study about they would laze around, watching muggle shows or take a brisk walk outside and go visit the nearby cafes. And on the weekends Draco mostly went clubbing with Blaise and Pansy sometimes dragging Harry along otherwise Harry would visit Hermione and Ron or Luna and Ginny or his other friends like Neville or George. 

And everytime Harry helped to solve a case or Draco landed a big modelling gig they would celebrate. Like after celebrating with their friends they would go out together and do whatever they felt like. Normally Harry liked to play a Seeker's game or go to a new club and Draco would go shopping not for himself but for Harry or go clubbing. 

And the things is that no matter whom they had kissed in the clubs if they came together they would leave together as well. On some occasions when they went clubbing with their friends separately and had ended up taking someone they would never bring them to Grimmauld place. 

And the tension between them was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. But neither noticed or they chose to ignore it. Both felt the same for each other but neither wanted to make the first move. 

Their friends had been pushing them together for such a long time but failed miserably. They had tried everything and yet they couldn't make the fools understand the feelings were mutual. Even when during movie nights they would snuggle together. 

"It's platonic Pansy! "  
"He doesn't likes to get cold Hermione! "

They seriously had no hopes left and had given up everything to God. It might be due to that, that Zeus helped them to get together. 

Harry had noticed during the monsoon Draco would get a bit jumpy when it thundered. So he was very worried when he had heard that the following week was filled with storms. 

At first he thought of dismissing it but on the first night after a series of thunder throughout the night he was only a bit surprised to see Draco awake when he knocked the door. He could see the faint dark circles under his eyes but didn't comment on it. And it only got worse the second day when he did not only have dark circles but red shit eyes as well. 

So on the third night he told Draco they should have a movie night which Draco accepted immediately. So when they had fallen asleep in the couch snuggled together Harry would occasionally feel a tug in the middle of the night as Draco pulled him closer and held him tighter. And Harry grinned when ha saw Draco's face had his usual glow back. 

But Harry had forgotten an excuse for them to be together the following day and Draco had already went to his room. He was a bit worried about him and didn't know what to do.  
So as he tossed and turned in the bed he got an idea. He took his pillow and went and knocked on Draco's door. In a few seconds Draco opened with a small smile on his face. 

"What's the matter Harry? "  
"Well I wanted to sleep with you.. No not sleep with but like sleep together.. No like sleep beside each other not that the other option bothers me. "  
"You're rambling but come in. "

Harry slipped into Draco's bed naturally since he did visit when ha had nightmares and tried to not make it more awkward when Draco slipped in as well. 

"Are you afraid Potter? "  
"No I'm not! "  
"So you say. "  
"Are you afraid Draco? 

There was no response so he thought Draco had fallen asleep. And soon after a few moments he too was asleep. It was around one when he heard a loud thunder and Draco suddenly pulling him close. 

"Draco? "  
"Yes.. Harry. "  
"You don't like the thunder do you? "  
"The only thunder realated thing I like is your lightening bolt. "  
"Yea? "  
"Yea."  
"You know I'm there for you right? "  
"Yea."  
"Wanna talk? "  
"No."  
"Cuddle? "  
"Yea and you know what I enjoy spending time together like this Potter but I also like sleeping together like this or like the other one. "  
"Y.. Yea? "  
"Yea."

Harry looked up at Draco's glimmering eyes as he got closer until he was only a few breaths away from Draco's lips. And when he felt those plum soft lips on his heart skipped a bit. They pulled apart slowly to look at each other and Harry felt he would drown in those silver pools. And when Draco pulled him in for another soft kiss he felt his heart melt a bit. And just when it was about to get a but more heated up there was a loud thunder which made Draco jump a bit. 

"No need to be afraid anymore Dragon I'm here now. "  
"No matter what sweet name you use, I was not afraid! "  
"What ever you say dragon! "  
"Good night Harry. "  
"Good night love. " <3


End file.
